custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Diugn
Diugn is a Theropx and current Governor of the kingdom of Xianori. A former member of the League of the Six Kingdoms under Barraki Takadox, he initiated a powerful spy network after the Barraki's disappearance that threatened to reveal the Order of Mata Nui. For this, he was captured and imprisoned in the Pit, until he was released by Manauhk. Diugn then used his power and influence to enter the Spherus Magna Council and progressively ascend in the ranks of the organization. Biography Diugn entered the League of the Six Kingdoms with training as a spy, and was assigned to the army of the Barraki Takadox. During his service in the League, Diugn discovered that Takadox had betrayed the other Barraki, working undercover for the Brotherhood of Makuta. With this new information, Diugn blackmailed Takadox into making an unbreakable pact; in exchange for his silence, Takadox made Diugn the leader of the intelligence division of his army. Spy Network Several years later, the Barraki tried to usurp the Great Spirit Mata Nui and were defeated, with which the League of the Six Kingdoms came to an end. Despite this, thanks to the pact he had made years ago, Diugn maintained his control over Takadox's spies. Diugn then moved with his team to the south of the universe, where he initiated an organization dedicated to the trade of information, selling any secret discovered by his network of agents to the highest bidder. Diugn's business accumulated an extraordinary influence on the universe. His power became such that he could have started a war in a few minutes, by revealing the proper secrets to the proper beings. This caught the attention of the Order of Mata Nui that, fearing to be discovered and exposed by the network of spies, came into action. Capture One day, Diugn ordered the murder of the Alpha Being Yufrik to access his personal records, discovering the existence of a legendary weapon called Cronuk's Staff. Interested in getting the staff, Diugn dispatched one of his agents to find the object and bring it to him. Unbeknownst to him, the Order of Mata Nui had learned of his role in Yufrik's murder and set a trap for the agent, convincing her into working for them. The Order learned the location of Diugn's base and immediately dispatched its army, capturing Diugn and condemning him to the Pit. The Order finally dissolved and assimilated his network of spies, retaining much of the information that was accumulated in the base for its own purposes. This made the Order of Mata Nui much more powerful than ever. The Pit During the Great Cataclysm, Diugn's cell collapsed and the leaked waters mutated him into an aquatic being. Free from his confinement, he was able to swim out of prison. Diugn chose to stay away from civilization, forming an army of Ghekula and Zyglak to use for protection. One day Diugn rescued a De-Matoran named Kuruk and then tried to deceive him with an unbreakable pact with his mask; however, Kuruk manipulated Diugn to become his sworn protector through the pact, and forced him to be loyal. Later, Diugn and his army confronted the fugitive Toa Guhjii, a former prisoner of the Pit. The Toa gained the advantage during the battle and, seeing that they would soon be defeated, Kuruk betrayed the group and helped Guhjii, leaving with Toa afterwards. Diugn survived and vowed to take revenge on Kuruk for his betrayal; he reorganized his army and sent them to retrieve Kuruk, but they were unsuccessful. Later, the Dark Hunter Kapokhed appeared in the territory occupied by Diugn and was captured by his Zyglak. They took Kapokhed to his cave, and he appeared before the Hunter. Kapokhed explained that he was on a mission to capture Guhjii, and Diugn offered to help him if Kapokhed assassinated Kuruk in return. Both closed the deal and went to a distant cave, where Guhjii and Kuruk were hiding. Diugn and Kapokhed entered the cave and, after a brief struggle, Kapokhed petrified Guhjii and Kuruk, closing his deal with Diugn. With Kuruk technically dead, Diugn was also freed from his pact with the Matoran. Spherus Magna Old Grievances Many years later, Diugn and his army reached warmer waters in the reformed Spherus Magna. One day the legendary Manauhk appeared before him and offered him the possibility of returning to the mainland if he helped him. Diugn accepted Manauhk's offer and was transformed into an amphibian. Diugn then sent his army to the surface to defend the city of Metru Magna, which was soon to be attacked by the Alpha Being Mersny. Mersny made his appearance from the Red Star, causing it to impact against the city and releasing an army of monstrosities. At that moment Diugn began his attack, but the Mersny's army slowly swept with his Zyglak soldiers. After resisting for a while, Diugn ordered the retreat and went to his camp to meet with Manauhk, who had taken advantage of the distraction of the battle to rescue the Alpha Being Vavakx, whom Mersny was trying to kill. Shortly after, Mersny's army made its appearance on the camp and the battle began again, ending with a victory for Diugn and his allies. In appreciation for his help during the whole ordeal, Manauhk surprised Diugn with the weapon he had sought many years ago: the legendary Cronuk's Staff. Spherus Magna Council Recognizing Diugn as a criminal of the Pit, the Order of Mata Nui tried to re-arrest him. Diugn, however, had made pacts with several Senators of the Spherus Magna Council, who then were obliged to defend him against the demands of the Order. Eventually the Order of Mata Nui had to give up on its attempts to apprehend him to avoid a political scandal. Diugn went on to work for the Council in an administrative post, rising progressively through more pacts and the influence of his Zyglak army. Rebellion At the end of the Rebellion in the kingdom of Xianori, the Archon Canrum was assassinated. With Canrum dead, Xianori went into chaos and the kingdom's elite blamed Spherus Magna's Council for the crime. This led to a short war between the two nations, with the Council emerging victorious and assimilating Xianori. Diugn was elected to become the Governor of Xianori on behalf of the Council and he initiated reforms, effectively abolishing the powers of the Xianori Magistrate and granting greater equity to the residents of the kingdom. Although the majority of the population welcomed Diugn's leadership, the nobility tried to resist his reforms. Diugn only had to remind the nobles of the massacres of the Rebellion to keep them under control. Abilities and Traits Diugn appears at first sight as someone polite and kind. Despite his reputation as a criminal, he has no real hostility towards other beings. Of dominant presence, Diugn is not afraid to express his opinion, even when confronted by figures more powerful than himself. However, despite his ambition, Diugn prefers to accumulate influence through subterfuge rather than confronting his opponents directly. Diugn leads a consequentialist way of life, indifferent to the distinctions between good and evil, and denying all obligations to them. He firmly believes in self-analysis as the greatest source of power and knowledge that exists. Trained as a spy, Diugn is a sly fighter who has accumulated successes in battle by employing dirty tricks to dispatch his opponents unexpectedly. He also has an innate talent for politics, and knows how to lie easily. Powers Diugn can manifest a highly toxic Rhotuka, capable of weakening or even killing his victims within hours. After being exposed to the waters surrounding the Pit, he was mutated into an aquatic creature and a dorsal fin sprouted on his back. Years later, Manauhk used his powers to turn Diugn into an amphibian, now allowing him to survive both on land and underwater. Mask and Tools Diugn bears the Great Mask of Vows, which allows him to create unbreakable pacts with others. After being mutated by the waters of the Pit, the mask fused to his face, but retains its powers. In addition, Diugn has a private arsenal with various weapons and tools, among which stand out: *Several daggers collected from the Pit. *Cronuk's Staff *A Rhotuka Crossbow (destroyed) *A Kanoka Launcher Army After the Barraki were overthrown, Diugn commanded the remnant of Takadox's spies, which he used for his information business in the Matoran Universe. He lost his agents when he was imprisoned. In the Pit, Diugn commanded an army of Ghekula and Zyglak. His second in command and bodyguard is the female Zyglak Zkkaa. On leaving the Pit Diugn kept the Zyglak, but abandoned his Ghekula. Trivia *As of 2015, Diugn is considered Diebeq5b's Self-MOC. Bionicle News Series Category:BIONICLE: Generation 2 Category:League of Six Kingdoms Category:Barraki